Boilers and stream generating systems are commonly used in industrial, institutional, and power generating facilities. One or more steam generators, such as, for example, a boiler, heat water or fluid to form steam, which is distributed throughout the facility to provide steam for use in comfort, process, or power generation applications. The condensate or condensed steam is returned to the boiler or the steam generator for efficiency.
The boilers and steam generating system are designed to operate with condensate having conductivity, pH, and temperature within targeted ranges. When the conductivity, pH, and temperature of the condensate deviates out of the targeted range, problems in the condensate of a steam generating system may develop. These problems may include mineral scale, carbonic corrosion, and thermal fatigue. These problems may result in costly maintenance and repairs to the steam generating systems.
Conditioning chemicals or amines are commonly used to treat the condensate in the steam generating systems. The conditioning chemicals are designed to minimize the corrosion caused by carbonic acid.
Heat exchangers are utilized in many steam generating systems. Problematic or defective heat exchangers can result in condensate contamination and temperature losses.
In general, quality condensate is considered to be low in conductivity, low in hardness, alkaline with respect to pH, heated, and essentially distilled water.